


Speak Now

by TheLoneLunatic



Category: WWE, Workd Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneLunatic/pseuds/TheLoneLunatic
Summary: Getting invited to your ex boyfriends wedding was a surprise. Finding out who he was marrying was even more of a shock. What will happen when you ask him about it ?





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> So in this Dean Ambrose is just Dean Ambrose. Also. I did not name his fiancé because I wanted to leave it open. I love Renee and I was absolutely not using her in this.

Speak Now

Getting the invitation to your ex’s wedding cake as a shock to you. You hadn’t spoken since he left Cincinnati to start his wrestling career. He had been traveling all over for the indie circuit but always came back to you. When he found out he’d be in Florida permanently while he worked in WWE’s developmental program the both of you decided to call it quits. You were barely 20 years old and had only really been dating since you were 18. 

You had known Dean since you were about 14 though, always enamored with the older guy. He was always around the teenagers who showed interest in wrestling, introducing them to moves he’d learned throughout the HWA and his time in the indies. You were one of those kids, who just watched as him and a bunch of older teens wrestled in a mat on the local parks basketball court. 

When you finally turned 18, you decided you would make a move and just like that you were inseparable when he was home. That was nearly 4 years ago, and now you stood in your apartment kitchen clutching the invitation to your chest fighting off tears. You knew there was a possibility he would move on, you just bought you’d be ready for it and you so were not. 

You had so many questions, so many things you needed to know so you sent a message to the RSVP number attached to the card, hoping like hell it was Jon’s and not his fiancé. 

Y: is this Dean Ambrose? You thought about including your name, but in case

Within a few moments, you had a message waiting on your screen from the number you texted. You chewed your thumb nervously, not actually wanting to read the message. With a sigh, you picked up the phone opening the message with just a little bit of dread. 

D: yes, but I don’t know who this is. 

You shot back a quick text, explaining it was you and that you’d gotten the invitation to his wedding. You decided to take another look at the invitation to see just who the soon to be Mrs. Ambrose was. You nearly dropped the invitation when you read the name. Her. 

Of course you recognized the name. She was a friend of Dean’s when he still lived back in Ohio but what the hell was he doing marrying her? They never had anything in common and you distinctly remember him telling you that he couldn’t stand the girl while you guys were dating. 

Your phone buzzed from where you sat it on the counter and it startled you from your thoughts. Before grabbing it you read the date on the card and realized it was a little over 2 weeks away. You had two weeks to make your point known, two weeks to tell the man you love that you never stopped loving him. 

Texting back and forth with Dean over the next few days, you contemplated how to explain your feelings. You never stopped loving him, but you were just too young to uproot your life and move to Florida. He explained how him and his fiancé got together, how they’ve really only been together for a year but she was pressuring him to get married and he wanted to make her happy. He never said he wasn’t happy but from the texts he constantly sent you, you got the feeling something was up. 

Feeling brave you asked him to come back to Cincinnati when he had a few days off so you could see him and talk in person. He had agreed and said he’d fly out on Thursday and spend the weekend visiting. You had no idea what he told his soon to be wife and honestly you didn’t care. She wasn’t right for him and you knew Dean wasn’t one to be pressured into something like this so something was up. 

****

The knock on your apartment door came as a shock and you read the time on the clock above your stove. Barely 2pm. Not questioning it further, you opened the door to meet the surprised look of none other than your ex. 

“Hey there,” was all he said with that beautiful voice you hadn’t heard in years. Of course you tried to keep in contact when he moved but he was always so busy and you felt like you were in the way so eventually the communication stopped. 

You stepped back to allow him inside, shutting the door behind him. Your nerves were on fire and you couldn’t stop your hands from shaking. You fiddled with your fingers, finding something on your nails to pick at. Dean just stood in front of you, neither saying anything. Deciding to break the silence, you spoke first. 

“You want anything to drink?” 

“Water, thank you.” With that he sat down at your kitchen table and waited. You brought the glass of water over and sat opposite him, getting your thoughts in order. “You wanna tell me why you asked me back here?” 

“Why her?” That wasn’t what you wanted to say but now it was out there. You figured you might as well go with it. “You told me you never liked her, so why?” 

Dean sighed, settling further back into the chair, the glass of water now ignored. He seemed to be thinking on his answer but you felt the words spilling out before you could stop them. 

“How did you even get together, Dean? Was everything you told me while we dated a lie?” That got his attention. 

“Of course not.” He drug his fingers through his hair and down his neck, finally resting it back on the table. “I don’t remember exactly how it happened. It just did.” 

“Do you want to be marrying her?” That question seemed to catch him off guard, and he waited a few minutes to answer. The silence was answer enough for you but you wanted to hear him say it. He was leaning forward now, both elbows resting on the table with his head in his hands. 

“It’s complicated,” was what he finally settled on. 

“No it isn’t. Do. You. Want. To. Marry. Her?” Each word enunciated clearly. 

“No,” he finally sighed. “No I don’t. There’s only ever been one woman for me.” You wanted to ask him to explain but there was another question on the tip of your tongue. 

“Why ask her then?” 

“She wants to be married and have kids. I tried convincing myself she could make me happy.” He sighed again and leaned forward even more, his hands only inches from yours. “I thought she could help me forget you, but I was wrong.” 

“Dean,” was all you managed to say before his hands wrapped around yours. You knew where you wanted this to go but refused to do anything while he was still technically engaged. “Dean, I love you. I never stopped.”

“I love you too, doll.” 

“But this,” You gestured between the two of you, “this can’t happen while you’re with her.” He nodded and pulled his hands back. He rested them in his lap and just looked at you. 

“I want this,” he pointed to you and then himself, “to work. I want you again. I never stopped wanting you. But I have a few things I need to take care of, okay?” You nodded, understanding what he was saying. “I’m gonna give you a call once I figure everything out. I can’t get half my deposits back but I can’t go through with this.” You gave him a sad smile. Sure he didn’t love the woman but he seemed to care somewhat for her. You knew this wouldn’t be easy on him and honestly you were questioning whether he would actually end things with her or not. 

When he left, you collapsed against the door. It was harder than you thought, seeing him after all this time. Your love for him never faded and it seemed his hadn’t either. You hoped what he said was true but your brain wouldn’t turn off. 

Over the next few days, you kept yourself as busy as possible, telling yourself not to check your phone every 5 minutes. Eventually you just sat your phone to loud and left it in the kitchen. After a week of hearing nothing, you were practically a nervous wreck. He hadn’t even sent you a text. 

You were settling down for another dinner alone when your phone rang. You almost knocked your plate off the table in your haste to grab you phone. You answered without reading the contact information and your heart soared at the voice on the other end. 

“Sorry doll, it’s been a busy fuckin’ week.” You tried to hide your squeal of delight but a small sound still made it out. “You okay over there?” 

“Hm, yeah, I’m good.” 

“I took care of what I could and ended things. She’s not happy but I don’t care at this point. I can’t spend the rest of my life married to the wrong girl.” He pauses and your heart was in your throat. Who was the right girl? Was he talking about you? “Look, if I booked you a flight, would you come down to Florida for the weekend?” 

“Yes,” you answered without hesitation. You would tell work you had an emergency and your boss would find someone to cover for you. Not missing a day in 4 years paid off. You hashed out the rest of the details and decided to pack a quick bag. Nothing too fancy but just enough clothes for the weekend. 

You were on a 9am flight to Florida the next morning. By 11am you were landing at one of Florida’s many airports. Once you were off the plane and grabbed you luggage you began looking around for Dean. He said he’d be picking you up, but you didn’t know if he was running late. 

Glancing around the crowd of travelers, you caught sight of his shaggy strawberry blond hair and broke out into a sprint. Right before you collided with him, he noticed you and opened his arms. He spun you around and placed a kiss to your cheek. You knew it was romantic comedy cliche but you couldn’t help it. 

The drive back to his Florida home was quiet but he held your hand the entire way. When you arrived, you took in the small ranch house and smiled. He did like to keep things simple. You settled your things inside and he showed you around. When you got back to the living room, Dean turned you towards him and placed a kiss to your lips. It was quick and gentle but it set your nerves alight. 

“Do you still love me like you did when I left?” You were confused at his line of questioning but nodded none the less. “How would you feel about getting married?” 

“What?” was all you managed to ask. You were confused but a small smile was tugging at his lips. Of course you would marry him but he literally just broke off his engagement. 

“I cancelled everything too late. The church is paid for, the catering and everything. I know I want to spend my life with you.” He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small box. “I even bought a new ring. I let her keep the other one. Wouldn’t taint your beautiful hands with something that was hers.” 

There were tears flowing freely down you cheeks as he opened the box to reveal a simple silver band with a simple princess cut stone in the middle. He took your hand and placed the ring on it while you stared open mouthed. 

“I kinda need an answer. You can say no and we can date or whatever but I want you to keep the ring. Because I will marry you. Whether it be in a week, a year or ten years. You’re it for me.” 

“Yes.” 

“What? What did you say?” 

“Yes, I’ll marry you.” And with that you threw your arms around his neck and he hoisted you in the air and wrapped your legs around his waist. “I’ve honestly waited years to hear you ask me that.” The kiss he gave you this time was nothing like the first one. You were pressed into the wall within minutes and you honestly couldn’t wait to marry this man. 

*** 

You were standing at the alter, hand in hand with Dean. You chose a simple white dress that stopped at your knees and Dean seemed to love it. You invited your mom, dad, and siblings down and Dean just had his friends Roman and Seth there to witness everything. The church was large enough for over a hundred people but you and Dean wanted a quiet ceremony with just the important people. 

When the pastor said speak now, you held your breath, fearing someone would protest. When no one said anything, he continued with the ceremony. When it was time to exchange vows, you went first. 

“This has been a whirlwind of a week for me, Dean. You’ve been the love of my life since I was 14 years old. They always tell you your first love never works out but here we are. I can’t believe it’s me standing here but I couldn’t let you marry the wrong girl. I love you and I will spend the rest of my life making you happy and helping your dreams come true.” By the time you were done speaking, a tear had slipped down your cheek. Dean gently wiped it away and you noticed he was crying as well. It was his turn for his vows and he took a deep breath, preparing himself. 

“This isn’t how I pictured this day going. Two weeks ago I was planning on marrying a woman I didn’t love. I was convinced that if I went through with it, maybe it would help me get over you. I sent that invitation because how could you not be involved in the most important day of my life.” He stopped and took another deep breath. He wiped his hand down his face before grabbing your hands again. “I’m so glad it’s you standing here. You’re the only woman for me, I couldn’t have pictured this outcome but now, I couldn’t ask for anything else.” 

When it was time to say “I Do”, the rings slipped on both of your fingers easily. When Dean kissed you, it felt like the start of the rest of your life. Your family and his friends cheered and you knew this was exactly where you were meant to be. 

Maybe this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. But this is definitely where you were meant to be.


End file.
